ben10picsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 Omniverse
Ben 10: Omniverse is an American animated television series set to air on Cartoon Network, in the United States. The series is the fourth installment in the Ben 10 franchise.[2] Man of Action (group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, andSteven T. Seagle) created the franchise, all four confirmed series, including Ben 10: Omniverse. The series was announced at Cartoon Network's Upfront in 2011.[3] Concept art, described as an homage to the original Ben 10 series,[4] designed by Derrick J. Wyatt[5] (Transformers: Animated and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) was first unveiled at the 2012 UK Toy Fair.[6] The series is set to premiere on September 22, 2012, with a "sneak episode" that aired on August 1, 2012.[7][8][9] The sneak peek of the series aired after "Ben 10 Week" (March 19, 2012 – March 24, 2012. Plot The series follows the adventures of a sixteen-year-old[11][12] Ben Tennyson, bearer of the Omnitrix, a watch-like device that allows Ben to change into aliens. After Gwen and Kevin go on their seperate ways, Ben is now partnered up with an alien named Rook, a rookie and a by-the-book partner. On a mission to explore a secret alien city, Ben explores the quirkier side of things in the alien underground and discovers that enemies from his past are looking for a rematch.[4] All the while, Ben becomes targeted by a mysterious hunter, known as Khyber.[9][13] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=2 editEpisodes Main article: List of Ben 10: Omniverse episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=3 editPrincipal cast *Dee Bradley Baker [14] – Lodestar [15], Spidermonkey, Water Hazard [16], NRG [15], Clockwork, Nanomech, Big Chill [15], Crashhopper[17], Way Big, Astrodactyl[18], Psyphon, Swampfire, Echo Echo [19] *Eric Bauza - Diamondhead [15], Eatle [15], Grey Matter [20], Upchuck[21], Driba, Dr. Psychobos [22] *Corey Burton - Malware, Mr. Baumann[15], Brainstorm *John DiMaggio[23][14] - Armodrillo [15], Zombozo, Bubble Helmet, Four Arms [15], Rath, Humungousaur, Octagon Vreedle *Paul Eiding – Max Tennyson, Liam, Eye Guy, Blukic, Khyber's Pet[24] *David Kaye[25] [14] - Khyber, Cannonbolt, Shocksquatch, Gravattack, Heatblast[26] *Yuri Lowenthal[23] - Ben Tennyson (16-years-old), Feedback, XLR8, Albedo *Rob Paulsen - Magister Patelliday, Rhomboid Vreedle, Ditto, *Vyvan Pham[23] - Julie Yamamoto, Ship *Kevin Michael Richardson - Benmummy, Emperor Milleous [27] *Bumper Robinson[23] - Rook, Bloxx [15], Terraspin, Jury Rigg [15] *Tara Strong[28] - Ben Tennyson (11-years-old), Pakmar [29] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=4 editAdditional voices *Greg Cipes[23] - Kevin Levin *Ashley Johnson[23] - Gwen Tennyson *Morgan Lofting - Fistina *Rene Auberjonois - Azmuth [30] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=5 editCrew *Susan Blu - Casting and Voice Director *Charlotte Fullerton - Story Editor *Derrick J. Wyatt[5] - Art Director *Matt Wayne - Story Editor *Matt Youngberg - Producer http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=6 editMerchandise http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=7 editToy line A toy line manufactured by Bandai was originally shown off at Toy Fairs around the world. A possible unintentional leak of official images of the line was released on department store, Kmart's website. Figures that were revealed at Toy Fairs such as Bloxx,[31] Shocksquatch,[32] title character Ben Tennyson,[33] a 11-year old version of Ben,[34] and Ben's sidekick Rook[35] were listed on the website. The vehicle play-set, "Rook's Truck", has won an award for Best Action Figures/Accessories at the 2012 London Toy Fair.[36] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Omniverse&action=edit&section=8 editVideo game A video game of the same name is currently being developed by Vicious Cycle Studios for the Wii U, Wii, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 and by 1st Playable Productions for theNintendo 3DS and Nintendo DS.[37] The action-brawler will feature 15 playable characters on DS and 3DS and 16 playable characters on the other systems. It also features a two-player co-op play.[37] The game follows Ben and Rook in a battle to defeat a fierce villain, named Malware, who has evil plans of destroying the world.